


风暴角

by zhucaicai



Series: 马英俊和舍夜莺的ABO [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 在米兰7号钻了队长的被窝以后





	1. Chapter 1

这样的帮忙，在这个赛季余下的时间里又发生了两三次。  
马尔蒂尼并没打算和一个完全是后辈的队友维持关系，但年轻人毫无掩饰的晶亮仰慕的注视使他难以不被分神。  
这算是雏鸟情节吗？他无可奈何地想。他甚至什么都没做，然而每当舍甫琴科黏到他身边的时候，全队上下投来的目光里分明写着不信。  
他确实申辩过，对两位队内老友。然而科斯塔库塔只是再次嗤笑了他是不是又被踢了被子，然后煞有介事地宣布他需要打几个电话：“米兰城里可有无数人该知道他们失恋了。”  
而阿尔贝蒂尼则板起脸，问他需不需要“让小朋友懂点规矩”。  
什么规矩？不许传队长的八卦？阿尔贝蒂尼佯装严肃，还是忍不住破功：“当然是不许僭越打队长的主意。”

 

要说服罪魁祸首则更难。对阵维罗纳踢进两球以后，年轻前锋在走空的更衣室拉住马尔蒂尼声称需要奖励。  
“我踢进了队长造的点球，”他说，眼睛闪烁，不用他继续说下去马尔蒂尼也想得到他会提出的奖励。  
不去想责任或是为什么，只是吻那双期待的嘴唇仿佛更顺理成章。他像是也不曾被吻过，甚至只会全身僵硬地站直，年长者告诉他张嘴，抬起头，他照做了，被吸吮舌尖时才惊慌地抓住了马尔蒂尼的手臂。  
“这是奖励。”  
马尔蒂尼说，直起身，看到刚才还胆大妄为的男孩耳尖都红了。他失笑，摇摇头把被吻到软倒的小混蛋扶住：“怎么样？”  
“两个球。”  
“？”  
“两次——我进了两个球，还有一次奖励，”舍普琴科回答，仰起头要求，眼睛直望着他的眼睛，“您还欠我一次。”

 

他确实没有过Alpha。  
再次吻他的时候马尔蒂尼确认，也许甚至连一个心动过的对象都没有。那颗年轻的心脏在他手掌下怦怦直跳，像是揣着昭然若揭的秘密。  
他们在米兰内洛的房间里做爱。马尔蒂尼简单告诉了舍甫琴科他会怎么做：教他赛季里该怎么做，教他怎么处理紧急情况，他不会插入。

 

在职业球员的世界这件事远没有那么旖旎。球队是个过于浓缩紧密，童子军般的小集体，当你需要在球场上缠斗成一团，在更衣室紧挨着拉上球袜时，一个意外发情的Omega或一个欲望处理不得当的Alpha都将带来毁灭性的灾难。球员间的稳固关系，比起恋爱或欲望，维持身体状况，解决麻烦，全身心地投入足球，才是唯一目的。  
“我也迷惑过，”马尔蒂尼坦诚，他不常提及那段过去，但眼前的后辈需要他这段剖白的教训，“等你尝试过欲望的可能性以后，想要沉溺是自然而然的事。那种快乐比取胜轻易十万倍，让你以为该纵情享受。但欲望和足球只能取其一。”  
“那是什么样的？”舍甫琴科问。  
“那？”  
“欲望。”  
他注视马尔蒂尼，后者诚实以答：“好得像是死亡。”  
“但……”舍甫琴科迷惑地眨眨眼睛。  
他有千百个问题，马尔蒂尼能想到，他还如此年轻，“你还年轻，我已经经历过所有事了，所以我能放弃一切，”马尔蒂尼说，他并不想只是简单地向年轻人禁止或是要求，他走过了那条路，但他不会强迫眼前人走自己走过的那一条，“你还没经历过。你有不可多得的天赋，作为队长我希望你能珍惜，但作为个人我只想你自己选择。”  
“我想进球。”舍甫琴科回答。  
他有种看似脆弱的执拗，他比外在强韧千百倍，马尔蒂尼想，也许这才是米兰选择了他，或是自己此时此刻接纳他的根本原因。  
意大利人低下头靠近他的耳后，嗓音变得沙哑：“那么我会教你怎样获得一点点快乐。”

 

他的一点点快乐对年轻的Omega来说却仿佛太多。  
开始时他确实在舍甫琴科耳边问了“想要我怎么做”，但前锋只是摇着头，任意他去做。年轻人已经尝试过手指的滋味了，然而这次在清醒中，他更清晰地体会到了轻微干燥修长的手指——他的队长的手指，伴随着他即使被抑制剂压住也笼罩过来的Alpha的沉稳气息，探入他体内仿佛滑进丝绒。  
快感是一种神经反馈，因为生理构造如此，因为他生来是个Omega，他有比Beta更丰富的神经突触。他身体里那些他尚未认识过的部位需要被碰触而快乐，这完全不合理，对他而言不合理，但他分开双腿，仰躺着，仅仅因为马尔蒂尼找出了他身体的秘密就近乎抽泣起来。  
那种按揉像是直接触碰到了他灵魂更深的部分。年长者要求他说出每一次的感觉，好，可以，或是轻一些，这听起来足够正当，既然他们是在做测试而非真的做爱。但随着手指的每一寸进犯这体验变得荒谬起来，舍甫琴科听到自己在允许他，要求他进入，令自己溢出等待传粉的Omega的甜美气味，是的，这很好，可以，可以，可以，很……但是可以，痛，不是痛，是……

 

马尔蒂尼在他耳际低声宽慰着，一只手掌稳定地打开他的膝盖，另一只手三指深入他，探索着他，要他招供出所有藏匿。  
但他不知道，他自己不知道，他像是被逼迫着给出他一无所知的答案。当按揉加重时他失声叫出来，仿佛遭遇了一次偷袭，而就是那里，马尔蒂尼把他的大腿压得更低，将他更加打开，环绕着那个他想象不到的地方反复施力起来。  
那像是有人在他的神经末梢点燃了烟花。像是被捕获了，撕碎了，像是被凿穿了，流出了水，他听到自己再次叫起来，是 _ **不要，别，**_ 但按压变得更有力，持续着，恶作剧般地划过去一瞬间，接着又重来，继续用力，始终不停地，碰触着他，碰触着他——  
舍甫琴科意识到自己在求饶。不是停下来，或是继续，而是 ** _告诉我，告诉我，_** 他听到自己哽咽着， _ **告诉我要怎么——**_  
他会因此受伤吗？他会承受不住崩塌吗？他会食髓知味而再也忘不了，或是，那更像是濒临恐慌，他应该要拒绝的，他应该立刻要一切停止，但当罪魁祸首带着俯下身更贴近时他却渴望地抬起腰想要靠近那头柔软的深黑卷发。马尔蒂尼问他还要吗的一刻他甚至感到委屈至极，这个男人能看透他的每一丝反应，而他却要求自己说出 _ **再一次，再一次——**_  
他尖叫着射出来。  
这和第一次不同，他伏在他的队长肩膀上抽泣，因为这清醒的崩溃而恐慌。他被搂抱着，拍着背，“好了，小家伙，“手指插进他的短发间，温暖地罩住他的后脑，“我知道这很好……”  
保罗·马尔蒂尼吻了他的耳朵，“但如果这样你就要哭出来，那么我得重新考虑是不是该继续教你了。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

年轻人很快对这教学着了迷。

是的，教学。米兰的队长说到做到，他帮助自己的前锋，引导他，从没超出界限。

然而考虑到他教的内容，整桩事又未免香艳得过分。

他们在米兰内洛的单人宿舍间里尝试的那些事，用手和嘴唇，用皮肤和汗水体会过的畅快和高潮，对舍甫琴科而言，几乎就和他在这片新赛场上取得的胜绩一样新鲜刺激。

在进球后的周末，挤在同一个花洒下拥吻，彼此探索。他的队长教给他的远不止在球场上如何保持冷静与节奏，也包括在床上。

“这一样重要，”这位引导者说，“要是你有些耐心……”

他带领学生寻找自己的敏感带，握住对方的手抚摸自己。被他握住的手立刻变得陌生，那种游曳的方式，皮肤的触感和热度。舍甫琴科从不知道只是揉捏耳垂就能让自己涨红到想要躲闪，从耳后，到喉结，锁骨和肩的交接，乳尖，肋部，肩胛之间，后腰，大腿内侧，膝盖后，脚踝，他碰过自己的每一处，就像是从泥泞里重新被捏塑出一次，而当他颤抖时，灼热的唇舌就随之附上，吸吮他湿润的皮肤直到他呻吟起来。

他试着在犹有余裕时自慰。这更像是一节生理结构课，教他怎样宽慰自己而不是徒劳地和欲望作战。他坐在冲刷的温热水流之中，张开腿插入自己。如果不是背后搂过来的胸膛他也许根本做不下去，但那个声音鼓励他，问他这样好吗，是这里吗，在他濒临高潮边缘时狠狠地撸他让他几乎字面意义地眼前一片白光。

以及口交。最开始时舍甫琴科根本不确信他是否能回馈以同等报偿——只在他瘫软的高潮以后，马尔蒂尼会拉过他的手，带他一起为自己解决。而等他趴伏下去，试着用舌尖舔舐的时候，那和色情片里的全然不同。他根本没法吞下去，而只是握住，笨拙地舔弄，渴望而恍惚，意识到保罗·马尔蒂尼也会失控哪怕短短一瞬间——被射在脸上时他茫然怔住，随即整张脸火烫。他几乎羞惭到无地自容直到那双臂弯揽过他搓揉他的短发吻他的鼻梁告诉他做得好极了。

 

 

 

如果这是队长对新进队员的普通教学内容那么他将怀疑世界运转的基准。

这不该是，不是。但离开床笫之间，年长者立刻又回复沉稳宽容的更衣室领导者的角色，他扛架着米兰前行，而作为前锋的舍甫琴科只是这具战车的火炮，而非一个恋幕他的男孩。

舍甫琴科打探过队长在此之前是否有固定的情人。八卦小报从未捕捉到端倪，但他从科斯塔库塔和阿尔贝蒂尼的只言片语中猜到。他嫉妒了一秒钟，接着涌上来的是年轻人愚蠢的信心：如果有人曾到达过那个位置，那么他当然也可以。

 

 

 

初登意甲的赛季乌克兰东风势如破竹，然而AC米兰却举步维艰。赛季末时的积分榜上，他们被拉齐奥和尤文图斯大幅甩开，欧冠也已早早小组垫底出局。

这个赛季希望已尽，唯独舍甫琴科还怀有隐隐的雀跃：不仅是贝卢斯科尼主席为他即将夺得的意甲金靴有所许诺，从他的队长那里，他也获得了一份特别允诺。

 


	3. Chapter 3

夏休期开始后他首先得回基辅。

“去看老师，”年轻人将自己的休假计划和盘托出，“带着我的金靴奖杯，接着和家里人一起。我们也许去克里米亚，但主席说他会遵守约定借我他的游艇度假……”

“去哪儿？”

“卡尔维。”

舍甫琴科注意到马尔蒂尼闻言扬起眉毛，不是惊讶，而是“果然如此”。

“他向我保证那儿棒极了，”舍甫琴科说，“我会带上家人和朋友，也许逗留一两个礼拜。然后安德烈*约我去巴黎，他刚输了法网公开赛，对阵阿加西，会有一大波第二名的安慰庆祝，还有很多朋友，再之后……”

他详尽述说，但也仅止于此了。他试图把自己的夏季假期安排描绘得丰富刺激，但听众看起来丝毫没受打动，于是他停住。

年长者再次抬起眉毛，含义是：“然后呢？”

舍甫琴科说不下去了：“你都不知道安德烈是谁。”

他泄气地垂下头，望着自己的鞋尖。

说什么都已经毫无意义。在此之前，他要求了，他提出赌注，并且几乎做到了——25个赛季进球，这是他和贝卢斯科尼先生打赌借他的游艇出海的条件，也是他向自己的队长要求完整奖励的代价。

“在夏休期，”他相信没人曾对马尔蒂尼提出这种胆大妄为的交换条件，而他要努力站直才能抑制面红耳赤，并且同那双讶异蓝眼睛对视，说出：“那就算下不了床也没关系。”

 

 

 

他获得了允诺。也许是为了进球，或是看在他勇气可嘉。即使仅仅因为不忍心拒绝都好，他确实跃跃欲试，为了这份期待心如擂鼓，同时势在必得。他二十二岁了，从敲响那扇门开始他清楚自己渴望谁。然而命运仿佛偏偏要和他开个玩笑，赛季末，他高居射手榜头名，却恰好进了24个球。

贝卢斯科尼先生大笑宽慰他，仍给他奖赏。他们以为他的怏怏不乐是出于东欧式的古怪自尊和不服气，那确是一部分，另一部分是……

许诺他的那个人未置一词。夏休期来临前，舍甫琴科听到他告诉队友他会在米兰多留一阵。

 

 

 

“他在法网决赛五盘两胜输给了阿加西。”

马尔蒂尼说，这是对于“安德烈是谁”的回答，他迎着舍甫琴科惊讶的目光：“我看了那比赛。也替我祝贺他，他表现得实在出色。”

年轻人眨眨眼睛，燃起一丝希冀：“你可以当面恭喜他。”

他说，“当然要说恭喜他绝对会抓狂，但如果是你——那就是个老朋友的随便聚会，就算，”他说，担心是否已暗示得足够明白，接着咬下嘴唇，又匆忙补充，“或者要是你不讨厌卡尔维，也可以、”

马尔蒂尼笑了：“你在邀请我搭老板的船去度假？”

好吧，这听起来够荒唐的，“我们也可以分开行动，”舍甫琴科说，“我不是非要去卡尔维不可，要是你……”

 

 

 

他太冒进了吗，还是太直接把希望都写在了脸上？他是否应当更委婉以免遭受拒绝时太难堪。如果队长什么都没说只是在等他自己醒悟这是个无声的拒绝，而他不想要自己说出来……

舍甫琴科吞咽一下，脱口而出：“我想你在。”

他无法收回了，他咬着嘴唇，执拗地盯住他渴望的那个人，竭力显得勇敢：“我没踢进那个球，但下个赛季，下下个赛季，我总能达成条件。如果你肯——”

他破釜沉舟地补充，从脚尖到头顶都绷得死紧，暴露在对方目光里的每一寸都滚烫到灼痛。如果获得一个 ** _不_** 他不如即刻蒸发，然而意大利人弯起嘴唇，他看到马尔蒂尼好笑似地摇摇头：“这不是一个球的问题。”

舍甫琴科往后退了半步。

那么，是 ** _不_** 。他的心往下沉，像被迎面喷了一层冰屑。他猛然惊醒，开始后退：“这不是……”

没关系，这只是不，他能接受，既然他能开口邀请他就能预期拒绝——

他意识到自己正在准备逃跑，从这个不里逃开，他几乎落荒而逃当他的队长拉住他，告诉他：“这和进球无关，我答应你不会是因为你进了多少个球。”

意大利人将他拉近，握住他的肩膀，无可奈何一般：“我确实得在米兰多留一段，你也需要和家人的时间。但要是等你发现法国没那么迷人……”马尔蒂尼停顿片刻，这次略微低头，视线梭巡着捕捉到年轻人的眼睛，“你觉得在加勒比海度过两周发情期如何？”

 

 

 

从机场落地不过半小时，他直接被接到了预定的套房。这座岛小得简直能徒步绕行。来接他的黑发青年用带口音的意大利语告诉他这季节来最好不过，海水美极了，他们住在岛上山脉的西麓，就在沙滩边，再往西北望只有一望无垠的蓝色加勒比海和巴哈马。

“更北是佛罗里达，”对方露齿一笑。舍甫琴科嘟哝着他也许能游过去之类的话。

而一见到那栋度假屋，他立刻放松下来。那是间岛上风格的亭子，宽大的草顶屋檐，四面玻璃落地窗，藏在山脚郁郁葱葱的林木之间，俯瞰一片白亮到炫目的海滩。除了眼前无边无际的大西洋，和背后环绕的山荫树海，触目所及空旷无一物。

他们穿过宽敞的起居室，走到屋后朝向海滩的眺台。深黑大理石泳池波光粼粼，略微伸出山坡，犹如悬在海上。绕过树丛有一条蜿蜒而下的小路。

“往下走就是沙滩，”接待人说，会意解释，“但即使不走出去也能享受全幅景色。就像把卧室搬进无人海岛……我们也有为特殊需要的客人的周全准备。”

 

 

 

这言外之意足够了。舍甫琴科打发走他，踢掉鞋，光脚走出去，午后的砖地滚烫，而泳池落在日光里的那一半池水也暖意融融。他甩开T恤和短裤，踏着梯级走进池里，膝盖以下的水还清凉透彻，接着他深呼吸一次，如游鱼潜进水底。

他从水里探出头时听到那句“还好吗”。

舍甫琴科站起来，抹一把脸，水从额头滚到睫毛上，他晃晃头，看到他的队长正把球拍丢进池边躺椅。马尔蒂尼穿着汗湿的白色网球衫，用肩上挂着的毛巾擦着脖颈，与舍甫琴科视线平行的小腿被夏日晒得结实黝黑，脚后跟因而显得粉红，接着他转过身，投来注视。舍甫琴科这才意识到自己全身赤裸。

“我刚刚，”他佯装没有在这注视下肌肤战栗。那张阴影里俯向他的脸，只过了两周已经仿佛全然陌生。Alpha的目光和他身后的海同等灼亮，在那之下他立刻忘记了自己想要说的任何话。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安德烈·梅德韦杰夫，乌克兰网球运动员。这年舍瓦和他在巴黎玩过。


	4. Chapter 4

他像是忽然恢复了嗅觉。

舍甫琴科一直都知道自己闻起来怎样。

在性分化之前他从没想过自己会成为Omega，他成熟得很晚，当同龄伙伴嗓音粗重起来的时候，他闻起来还只有一点点冰冷的苦味。女孩和男孩们因为他的脸孔而吻他，随后立刻对他失去兴趣，他还什么都不是。

他沉迷过烟草，那是将将分化时他的味道。手卷劣质烟草的呛人浓烈，时而加入青少年们神秘的特别配料，掺入一丝植物的清新与酸涩。他们打着手电躲在同一间寝室打牌，传递烟卷，肆无忌惮地交换唾液。

那个男孩是个Alpha，舍甫琴科忘了他的名字，但记忆犹新他盘坐一旁，膝盖抵着自己的膝盖，是某种清澈如闪电的辛辣。那个凌晨他从睡得东歪西倒的一地人里惊醒，爬进浴室，接着茫然而惊恐地反锁上门。他发现自己在浴室花洒下痛苦地融化，湿润，淌出新鲜伤口一般的甘甜。

当他是一个Omega时，在定期抑制剂下他闻起来甚至是无机的。自然生理的求偶信号被自律和求胜欲望克制，而胜利并无性别。直到抑制剂失效那一晚，他才意识到自己仍保有那种仿佛只能溶于痛苦的甜味。

 

 

 

而马尔蒂尼闻起来是某种更为沉稳的东西，在赛季里使用的抑制剂，汗水和古龙水盖过那气息。舍甫琴科从他的手指和脖颈之间尝到它，更像是种绷紧的张力，像深海之下无法窥见的庞然洋流，令他悚然颤抖，同时沉迷不已。

那气息正围拢他，和揉在他脑后的手掌一起，令他整个融成一滩。

 

 

 

他们湿漉漉地缠在床单里接吻。

年轻人胡乱地啄着，要求着更进一步。淋浴时那场若有若无的挑逗已经让他意乱情迷。狭窄空间和热水催化了信息素的效力。他才刚刚停用抑制剂，还没完全进入发情，但他已经等得足够久了。

他能感觉到并不只他一个人渴望这些。当他隔着水珠着迷地吻着那张英挺的面孔，抚摸那胸膛，贴近时他感觉得到Alpha的气息空前猛烈，裹紧他，几乎像一股风暴驱使他顺着眼前的胸口吻下去，膝盖着地吮吸要进入自己的阴茎。

他没能做完，没两下马尔蒂尼就把他捞起来，因为克制而几乎攥伤他的肩膀，告诉他：“去床上。”

他踉跄地被拖着走向床，中途差点滑倒。年长者接住他，把他推到床上横躺，舍甫琴科的脚还在地上，马尔蒂尼站在床边由上而下望他一眼。他是光滑的，淌着水的，两眼恍惚的，他朦胧的视野里的Alpha则赤裸如同从落地玻璃外的光芒的海中踏波而来的海神。他喘息着，牵着他的神的手臂让对方俯向自己，他们鼻尖相触，四目相对，因为太近而失焦，接着舍甫琴科双脚勾上来，同时闭上眼睛奉上亲吻。

厮磨的感觉乱糟糟的，渴切又完全不够。只有最初一两次解决发情期的时候他们才这样急切，因为年轻人太急切而不知道该怎么处理，只能不停索求。他的引导者会安抚他，用沉稳的动作抚慰，教他体会性。然而这次两人都紊乱急促地呼吸着，舍甫琴科伸手去帮着一起撸贴在一起的两根阴茎。这感觉乱糟糟的美妙。他知道作为Omega自己称得上尺寸过人——在更衣室里队友们总会有所比较，尽管只是玩闹。而没人和马尔蒂尼开这种玩笑，当然，他是队长，这是一方面，另一方面是那种尺寸——现在正抵着他，感觉起来简直不可能。许多个晚上他梦见被这根阴茎整个劈开，他没做过，但他比较过色情片里的样子，这太过分了，他完全不可能接受，他也许真的会受伤，会被字面意义地操坏，他也许吞不下去，因为做爱而缺席下个赛季的最初几个礼拜，他可能——

他感觉到身体内部潮润涌出热流，他真的想要。

他张开腿，马尔蒂尼就顶过来，更紧密地侵入他的私密空间。他近乎呼吸不了，全副知觉都只感受到顶在他腿间的Alpha。他们不可能这样就做，但他想要的东西就在那里，感觉起来硬极了，不时分开他的臀缝，他想要这样就被操，他已经硬得发痛而且湿透了。

舍甫琴科甩甩头，咬着舌头从迷蒙里醒过来。他把裹紧自己的手臂推开一点，然后艰难地攀向床头。

在这种情况下没有Alpha会放他离开，马尔蒂尼按住他，问他要去哪儿。

“准备一下，”他说，他垂下眼睛又飞快地瞄一眼，“我想……”

他不用说下去了，年长者立刻会意，接着露出失笑的神情。他箍住舍甫琴科的手腕，低头吻了他一次，随后才直起身来，一面恶作剧般顶着他，一面说：“让我看看你要怎么准备。”

 

 

 

乌克兰人的构想直接也简单。他在马尔蒂尼面前排开他的一系列备用物资，润滑剂，Alpha保险套，跳蛋，几种据说能帮助Omega放松的药，他甚至准备了医用扩张器。

他把那银色金属器械拿出来，对面人的脸上立刻滑过玩味的惊讶，问：“你原本打算怎么做，躲起来先准备好吗？”

舍甫琴科抿嘴，算是承认。气氛从热烈变得有些古怪。他并没期待表扬，但对面的Alpha就快笑场了。队长忍笑看着自己，他摇摇头，检阅过那排准备工作，在年轻人羞愧到想要逃跑前吻过来，沙哑地在耳边吩咐：“交给我就够了。”

 

 

 

他们把那堆乱七八糟都踢下了床。

马尔蒂尼让他躺回去，推着他的大腿让他把腿折在胸前。他当然足够柔软，每日训练保持着韧带灵活，何况他还年轻，被折叠着抱住自己的腿还好奇地看着对方要对自己做什么。

马尔蒂尼捞过润滑剂，首先沿着他的腰腹涂抹出一条湿亮的痕迹。舍甫琴科屏住呼吸，看着他搓摩自己的腹肌，绕过阴茎，按揉会阴，让他舒服地发出鼻音，随即探进已经湿润的地方。

他并不真的需要润滑，他已经从里到外湿软得要命。然而被开拓和仅仅被抚慰的感觉不同，身体像是也清楚这次的期待不会落空，他感觉得到自己渴望地收缩着，但手指没在熟悉的敏感点流连，只是随意地让他呻吟了一会儿，就张得更开，插得更深，要他把自己更全无保留地打开。

那种强迫式的力度和被侵入感没有往日舒服，他听到自己的声音里夹杂着不情愿，Alpha的信息素更强硬地笼罩下来压住了这种抗议。他的腿根酸软起来，随之酸软的还有身体里的另一个地方，令他湿润和融化的源头，马尔蒂尼从没碰过那里，他自己尝试碰过，作为一种生理探索，只轻轻触及就舒服得发抖。是他的生殖腔，他作为Omega的特殊器官。理论上Beta也有这部分，然而男性Beta的生殖腔基本处于退化状态，Omega拥有它，为了几倍几率的怀孕率，为了生育优势，还为了生理上的快乐，只是外面已经敏感得能让一个Omega喷水，而插进去——

舍甫琴科发出一声压抑的尖叫，绞紧了整根埋进生殖腔的手指。

 

 

 

这太过分了。这简直像疯了。他能够忍住肌肉抽搐，他能在场上挨钉鞋，他能跑满120分钟整场球赛附带加时，但被按着操弄生殖腔让他几乎崩溃。

马尔蒂尼甚至并不温柔，舍甫琴科感觉到身体尝试绞住他，收缩讨好他，他央求着轻一点，先出来，别那么深，他从没有过他不能这样被碰。那里太敏感了，而马尔蒂尼并不是要让他舒服，像往常那样让他颤抖一阵，射几次就放过他。他不可能再满足于被笨拙地舔吸阴茎，或是在腿根摩擦。这个Alpha真的会插进来，他只是在扩张，撑开他，为自己拓出空间。

舍普琴科没想到自己会求饶。他当然预期得到痛，他想要忍痛，但铺天盖地而来的是快感，烧灼他的神智，在神经末梢带起一路火星和电花。他几次涌出热流，已经不是纯粹快乐而是近于筋疲力竭。他在混乱中提出交换条件，他不能再被插下去，他想要停一停，他可以先帮忙吸出来一次，他甚至能吞下去，他们可以慢一点再——

他意识到自己在哭的时候已经感觉不到羞耻，他只是害怕，而且在发抖。他的思维断断续续，是在他高潮得紧绷时推得更深的手指，让他被插着射得眼前一片空白，是他的队长在他射出来时，舔过他腹部溅到的精液的温暖潮湿的舌尖，还有回过神来的一片空虚，他流着水，虚软而茫然，马尔蒂尼低头咬了一次他的鼻尖，他靠上来，侵入舍甫琴科的双腿之间，他仍保持着抱着腿的姿势，尽管手掌无力，而马尔蒂尼抽出扩张的手，他将年轻人的双手搁到自己肩上，鼓励他抱住自己，接着他按住对方的大腿，接替了这工作，身体随之贴近，他重又变得温柔，注视着的眼睛里波光荡漾。舍甫琴科还迷惑于这温柔，他呻吟着搂上去，把脸埋进Alpha的肩膀想要诉说委屈，紧接着就抓紧了眼前橄榄色的宽阔背脊。马尔蒂尼单手撸了自己两次，插了进来。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

舍甫琴科咬着牙想克制住一阵战栗。只是滑进了一个头，但那感觉起来已经太大。那简直——他整个凝住，需要年长者提醒他告诉他怎么呼吸。

“我、”他想说点什么，而无法组织出完整的词句。并不是完全是痛，只是被撑开，但只是撑开就让他抽噎起来。即使在色情片里他也不信有人会这样做爱，这根本没法形容而他的脑中一片空白地播放着他不能他不能他不能。

“我不能……”他茫然地，完全无意识地说，而马尔蒂尼按着他的大腿，告诉他：“吸气。”

他照做了，一次深而长的吸气，与此同时他的Alpha就着插入的那一部分研磨着，摇晃着慢慢侵入他。他感觉得到自己有多紧窄，他的身体绷着，打着颤，仿佛这种可怕的扩张感根本没有尽头。他几乎忘了这是他要求的东西，然而当黑发的意大利人在他后颈忍耐地喘息着，汗水从相贴的皮肤之间渗出时，那种熟悉的渴望又从胃底升起，和着要他放松的低哑嗓音一起令他背脊滚过一阵酥麻。

 

 

 

舍甫琴科感觉到自己难耐地紧缩起来。还是太多，只是进入多一点点都太多，他呻吟着收缩起来，咬着体内的阴茎头部，这太多，然而更深处又完全不够。被之前的高潮卷走的Omega的欲望复苏过来，让他焦灼地挣动起来。一部分的他想要被插得更深，想被碰到想要得潮软泥泞的地方，想被狠狠地穿透，被碾磨，而另一部分手足无措，徒劳地抓挠着环绕他的肩膀与手臂。

他重又抽泣起来：“太大了……”

这不是他预期中的做爱。他一直都想要这个，他以为自己处理得来，这只是做爱，比不上在数万人注目下走向罚球点的万分之一，然而此时此刻他只能混乱地央求，一边要更多，一边要轻一些，出去一点，别弄坏他，别，别，别，自己都没察觉到到语句里的前后颠倒矛盾。

被狠狠抵到更深的那一记顶刺更像是惩罚，马尔蒂尼咬住他的耳垂，把他更用力地按进床褥操了他，而他颤栗着咽下一声惊叫，把剪短的指甲抓进光滑汗湿的背肌。

他被填满了。他被痛楚地灼烫地充满着，他的队长掌握得恰到好处，只堪堪触及他的生殖腔。而他碰到的那一下几乎让舍甫琴科再次高潮。

但他还没那么快能再硬起来。前一次的余韵还拖曳着他，他全身发颤而说不出一个字。他被扩张得太厉害了，他从没被撑得这么饱涨同时还被又重又快地操了一次，一次再一次。这操干更像是为了忍耐——马尔蒂尼放开他的大腿，抓着他的胯骨把他拖到自己身下，短促而急地冲刺了四五下，然后在他哭得一塌糊涂之前硬生生停住，深深地吸着气，用一只手肘撑起上半身。

 

 

 

“别动，”马尔蒂尼说，舍甫琴科从没听过他这样说话，犹如极力压抑着失控，让仍瘫软着的Omega想重新搂住他，但舍甫琴科稍一动弹，就被更用力禁锢在原地。

“不想要就别动。”在球场上乌克兰人也没听过他这样专断的命令，他迷蒙地聚焦视线，看到俯瞰自己那张脸，立刻被钉住。那双永远镇定的蓝眼几乎灼穿他。现在舍甫琴科能清楚嗅到Alpha信息素表层以下喷薄的欲望和强硬了。他猛然意识到作为一个Alpha在床上可以怎样为所欲为。他之前没想过任何有关Alpha的控制权的问题，在球场上他们有抑制剂，如果对方后卫对他伸腿或企图威吓，将有一群人围上去警告他。这类事件通常转变为两方Alpha们的争斗。那没什么，他懂得怎样在身体冲撞时对抗那一下碾过来的Alpha气压，他对付得来。但他没排练过现在的情景，他被一个情欲勃发的Alpha插着，攥着手腕，对方能对他做任何事同时令他心甘情愿。

他软下来。他接受了，放松了身体想要继续接纳。“没关系，”他说，是一个放弃抵抗的声明，他不能动却能用眼神说明。开头时他并没真的领悟，他以为作为Omega他仍有全盘顺应摆布以外的选择，但他现在明白了，他宁愿让渡这具躯体的所有权，他宁愿交出自己，“操我，怎样都好，想要怎样都、”

仿佛是对他的臣服的回应，马尔蒂尼抓住他，低头注视着，似乎意想不到他的柔顺。他开始抚摸舍甫琴科的侧腰到髋骨，并且稍稍撤出，把注意力转移到年轻前锋再次抬头的性器，用手掌聚拢，握住他，用指节勾勒龟头底端敏感的部分。他放松压制，让乌克兰人在他身下扭动起来，重又被撩拨起情欲。

如果再一次抽插是试探，第二次就完全是对舍甫琴科那一声惊叫的给予。仅仅是被稍许撞进更深处，就带来一阵承受边缘的快感。舍甫琴科惊叫着，体会着再次被撞到生殖腔口的快乐。马尔蒂尼推挤着他，反复抵磨，插得更深。被操进更紧窒的腔道里来回地进出令年轻人头脑一片空白，他又高潮了一次，这次没有射精，仅仅是缩紧身体，抬起腰一阵难耐的哭叫。他喷涌着，但还在被操，一波快感驱赶着另一波，犹如浪头叠加着卷过来。马尔蒂尼摁着他的腰，双手拇指描绘着他的腹肌纹理，像要试试究竟能插进多深。神智昏聾里舍甫琴科也仰起头来，想要看，但他眼前全是模糊的泪水，只能伸手去碰，他摸索自己被插入的穴口，然后用手丈量着尚未进到体内的那部分阴茎。他甚至握不住——

他失去了一会儿意识。

再苏醒时他的队长正低下头来，在他肋间涂抹他自己射出的精液。舍甫琴科任由自己朦胧地神游了一会儿。他仍被填满着，四肢百骸都弥散着虚脱的满足。他不能再继续了，但他的Alpha还硬着，他知道这次性爱远远没能满足对方。可他甚至抬不起手指，连眼皮也逐渐沉重。马尔蒂尼凑近吻他，就着这个吻徐徐抽插。他插得缓慢而深重，仿佛极力按捺一般，最后深深挺入两次，抽出来，剥掉安全套，射在了舍甫琴科的腰腹之间。

 

 

 

他一直睡到傍晚。

某种明亮红炙的光从他的知觉末梢褪去。他睁眼时正看到夕阳沉入海，最后一点余辉散去，晚风吹起树梢的沙沙声比海浪更清晰。他望了一会儿才想到自己在哪里。

马尔蒂尼坐在另一侧床边，低头按手机键盘。舍甫琴科扭头看到他，不等他抬头就把自己卷回毯子里，连头也缩起来裹成一颗蚕蛹。

马尔蒂尼发完短信才转过来，好笑地推他：“怎么了？”

后知后觉的羞惭涌上来：他们真的做了、他还记得自己哭着央求、他完全一团糟、即使记忆模糊他也知道马尔蒂尼没成结、他只是抚慰自己、这也许只是安慰性爱、这如果是安慰性爱——

他团成一团，混乱地梳着无数个念头。马尔蒂尼拍着他，问他是不是痛，或者饿，还是想洗个澡，他一概埋头摇晃充作回答。直到意大利人要掀开毯子把他剥出来，他才猛地探出头，看一眼马尔蒂尼就立刻捂起脸。

“我不知道。”他说。

“不知道什么？”

“不知道我们是不是……”他不想示弱，不想显得太渴切。对自己的队长索求性已经足够糟糕，索求一段关系就完全是得寸进尺。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

生理的快乐却比任何快乐都真实。

皮肤挨着皮肤，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，眼睛互望。舍甫琴科从不知道触摸有那么漫长，探索尽一具躯体的转折和秘密需要整整几个小时，而他们花了更多时间做爱。

更像是学习飞行：第一次飞起来完全是不可思议，这之后的第二次第三次到第几十次可能都只是为了验证这怎么可能会发生。

而这怎么可能发生。

他们几乎立刻做了第二次。他茫然地眨着眼皮，抱住眼前男人的肩膀尝试坐下去，一面被自己逼出泪花。吞进去的过程仍然像是根本不可能，火辣辣的过度撑开的痛像一路引燃欲望的捻线，他喘息着，试图让Alpha的阴茎滑进去，填满仍想念那种饱胀酸软滋味的身体深处。

他不敢插进太多。只进到生殖腔就带来又一阵过电般的瑟缩，让他慌乱地搂紧年长者的脖子，接着让对方接管，握着他的两侧大腿让他再坐进更深。

他们的信息素奇妙地融为一体，柔软稠密地织缠，淋下湿热的甜，令舍甫琴科不由自主地寻找另一个人的嘴唇。他的队长吻着他，吸吮他的舌尖，让他头脑某处一片酥麻的同时操进他，每一次都插得更深更满，在他控制不住发抖时低笑，鼻梁摩挲他的鼻梁，向他许诺那会舒服。

舍甫琴科根本不需要劝哄就会退让，他依然没法思考这种仿佛直通脑干的不由分说的快感到底从何而来。他只是接受，怎样插入他他都只是皱起脸，难耐地低泣，马尔蒂尼就扶住他的后颈，让他抬起脸看他紧闭着眼睛哭着度过一阵颤栗的生殖腔高潮的模样，然后再操得更深，令他哭着绞紧自己。重复的高潮一次比一次来得迅速又绵长，在几次不能自控的射精之间，舍甫琴科有一会儿喉头发出断续的气声，像被吊起那样，他动不了了，马尔蒂尼勉强停住动作，接着，小前锋再次射出来，紧缠着他，仿佛被弓弦绷到极限，温热的暖流从他身体内部涌出来，他前后一起射了。

 

 

他们也在摆在卧室落地窗边的浴缸里做爱。

这摆设仿佛刻意为之，银色动物脚爪撑起白瓷浴缸，容量局促，只够做爱而非泡澡。舍甫琴科趴伏着，抓不住湿滑的边沿。做过一会儿以后换成侧躺姿势，他背靠在队长怀里，在狭窄的水底曲伸着腿，一边和那双手一起撸自己。

做完一次以后继续在地毯上犹未餍足地彼此摩擦。舍甫琴科忽然明白为什么说米兰的队长像猫了，那是平日难得展现的意大利人的另一面，卸掉端整自省，仍然自如，但慵懒地放松下来，在整块毛皮上伸展着晒成铜色的身躯，从肩膀到脚跟都肌肉流畅有如猎食者。而这只巨大的猫咪仿佛吃饱了，并不急于再次捕猎，潮湿的深色卷发盖住锐利的蓝眼。他眯起眼睛，接着凑过来吻自己的锁骨外缘。又美妙，又像是完全的不可能。

舍甫琴科怀疑自己怎能让他流露出这种满足神情。他仍然不能完全被插进去，只到一半多一点他就感觉被抵到了底。马尔蒂尼就着皮肤上的水汽和那一部分长度操他，舍甫琴科射过以后往后缩，索要中场休息，随后伏下身，扯掉安全套，一下一下地舔吸龟头。他同样没法用嘴吞下去，只是尽可能地张开嘴，藏起牙齿。还是太大，他下颚酸痛得麻木起来，眼前刺痛模糊，当他抬起眼睛朝上望时，他意识到意大利人在怎样看着他——那双手掌拢过来，捧住他的脸，像他们在球场上而自己刚刚吊射远角进门。他伸手去够那双蓝眼睛，试图盖住它们，别看，他含得太满而根本说不出清楚的单词，因为马尔蒂尼低下头靠得更近而不满地抗议，接着年长者捏着他鼓起的脸颊把自己抽出来，问他难道不愿意被看。

 

 

舍甫琴科咬着嘴唇，蜷起腿往后退坐。“不要这样，”他勉力地抗议，被拇指探进口腔时摇头，逐渐带上哭腔，他重又变得湿润，粗糙指缘擦过舌底和抓住大腿的手掌就让他想要在这抚摸下伸展开来，想被搂抱，想被抓起来揉成一团然后被充实地操满。“不要这样……”他困窘地低泣起来直到那双手真的抓住他，几乎温柔地探进他湿得淋漓的腔道。

只是指节摩擦就让舍甫琴科抽噎，他蜷起脚趾，屈腿蹬在马尔蒂尼大腿上。才被撑满过的地方对这种逗弄根本没有抵抗力，何况浓厚的Alpha信息素笼罩着他，令他只想张开腿索取疼爱。意大利人低头望他，蓝眼在背光阴影里只有两点光亮，另一只手顺着他侧腰而上，按住喉结，舍甫琴科的喘息也被按住，只能仰高头，把全身弱点交到他手上，全然任由摆布。

马尔蒂尼目光闪动一瞬，手指探进深处，张开触摸内里绵软，刚被操驯顺的Omega体内高热潮润，勾勒敏感点就涌出热液。问他：“还痛不痛？”

舍甫琴科无法发声，只能眨一下眼。但脚掌往上踩一些，马尔蒂尼会意：“还想要？”

两人视线相触，年轻人不由转开眼睛，喉头的手一拿开，他就溢出哭腔，断续说：“轻一点……“

他羞惭交加，身体却食髓知味，马尔蒂尼俯下身抱他，他就顺着双臂揽上去，攀附住宽阔肩背，脚被年长者拿起来，示意他勾住腰，他缠上双腿，紧紧依着被插进去，一边又满足又痛地呻吟。

马尔蒂尼碰一下他的鼻梁，低笑着说：“小孩子，没耐性。”然后就压下来，抱牢了他，让他后背和后脑勺抵着地，腰以下悬空地操他。他语气令舍甫琴科心里某处比承接操弄的地方更火烫，仿佛是被怎样无可奈何地纵容了。让他想起米兰内洛养的流浪猫开春时生了一窝小猫崽，工作人员把幼猫窝放在餐厅墙角，谁过去想逗都要挨母猫的挠。过了一阵小猫崽长大了些，母亲稍许放松警惕，马西莫拉着舍甫琴科去逗。他俩对一窝爬来爬去的小毛团都没下手处，倒是马尔蒂尼过来一手提起最胖的那只的后脖子，整个握在手里挠挠，翻过肚皮来看脚爪，笑着对那只小东西说了句什么。

舍甫琴科迷糊觉得自己现在的处境和那只幼猫也没有差别，意大利人的手掌到哪里，他哪里就一阵酥麻，被怎样翻过来摆弄，他都毫无抗拒的力气，只想永远这样由得他拿捏在手里宠爱。

 

 

这种境况下他的发情期也来得迅疾无比。

舍甫琴科有一段时间没经历那种骤雨般猛烈的欲望。这个赛季剩下的时间里他都被照顾得很好，到了岛上以后他们立刻胡天胡地做了两天。乌克兰小前锋几乎真的下不了床。从贪婪的床事里恢复过来后，他硬是跟马尔蒂尼去打了半个早上网球，早午餐后又钻到海里。

才临近中午，沙滩上空无一人。舍甫琴科借来划板独自划了一会儿，近岸处海水清澈见底，海底白沙在水波下轻轻晃荡。

没一会儿他就回到遮阳伞下，趴到正翻书的队长旁边呆呆望了一会儿。

马尔蒂尼问他：“想回去？”

他摇头，伏进躺椅把脸埋进臂弯，没过五分钟坐起来，一只手搁到旁边躺椅扶手上，见身边人悠然不动，又扭过头念那本书封面的英文名字，他实在不认识几个单词，再顺着拿书的手看到手臂肩膀。马尔蒂尼挪一下手肘，姿势改变露出左肩靠后两道抓痕。舍甫琴科一见立刻面红耳赤，那是前一晚做到最后他经受不住，哭着要停一停时抓挠出来的。

光亮的古铜色脊背上钝钝两道暗红并不显眼，比起来他自己腿根被攥出的红印更醒目。然而只是望着那痕迹，昨晚自己如何夹着意大利人的腰泄出来的情境便历历在目。

马尔蒂尼仿佛察觉到他的目光，把墨镜推到额头看他：“也不去玩了？”

提到这，舍甫琴科更懊恼：“站不稳……踩不住板。”

年长者面露莞尔，舍甫琴科不敢再回望，索性耍赖埋进他肩头，小声喊：“队长。”

一只手抚过他的头顶到后颈短发，他在肩上趴伏了一会儿，睡意朦胧再回房间睡了十多分钟，就被一阵躁动唤醒。

 

 

焦渴比任何一次都凶猛，他醒过来，全身都出了一层热汗。又瘫软如泥，揽在腰间的Alpha的手火烫，他的皮肤更烫，喘息着叫了两声队长，马尔蒂尼支起身，看他满脸潮红想挣出被单，立刻明白了。

发情期的Omega的信息素像高浓缩炸药，舍甫琴科自己都神志不清，只知情潮如火烧灼得他脑子一片空白。他的队长忍耐着先吻了他，发觉他开始时还能胡乱吸吮探进口腔的舌，很快就没了控制的力气，张着嘴，两眼失去焦距，只是急促地抽泣一般呼吸着。

马尔蒂尼又抚摸他的腰背，年轻人的躯体敏感，平时被爱抚总会黏上来讨要更多，这次更是失了神智一样贴向他，偎进他怀里，马尔蒂尼手掌稍离开那灼热皮肤去脱他的海滩短裤，他就呜咽着拱上来，仿佛离水的鱼一样。

“难受……”舍甫琴科模糊地呢喃。他全身赤裸被搂在臂弯里，脸埋在Alpha脖子里深深呼吸，又犹觉不足似的咬了一口锁骨上方，伸出舌来舔到喉结，渴望汲取Alpha的清凉气息。马尔蒂尼正分开他的腿，一边揉他颤抖的大腿内侧，柔韧腰窝和臀。那些地方都在前两日的反复征伐下向他全然敞开，但舍甫琴科分明被抚摸开拓得舒服极了，却仍不停低声抽噎着，“难受，”马尔蒂尼手指沿着流淌而出的情液进到他体内，所到之处从没这样紧热湿软过，饥渴地吸着他的拇指，他再往里试探，碰到哪儿小前锋都低泣着扭动腰身，一边不停地哭诉难受，一边渴极了一样要他。

他这样又甜又黏，又哭又闹，马尔蒂尼也忍耐不住，几乎想立刻插透他，把他按在自己的阴茎上狠狠地干到他哭也不能哭为止。

插进去前他低头吻了一吻舍甫琴科，吮着他仿佛满溢甜润Omega气息的嘴唇，渡过一口自己的呼吸，一边吻着，抬起那双腿缓缓插进去。

里面糯软异常，根本不像是才被一而再地满足过，吸得意大利人也不得不停住片刻，再往里去。舍甫琴科还张着眼睛，深棕色近于黑的眼瞳极大地扩张着，仿佛被插得连眨眼也不会了。他还是太紧太浅，马尔蒂尼极力克制着，缓缓插在他的生殖腔入口处顶磨。舍甫琴科被磨得战栗哭叫，肠道更紧地绞住性器前端。他迅速攀上第一次小高潮，阴茎笔直，后面抽动着喷涌。

这却丝毫不能缓解焦灼的情欲。舍甫琴科一边射一边紧紧缠着他的Alpha，脚跟在马尔蒂尼腰后交叠，不肯让他抽出半寸。马尔蒂尼再往里深入，这样的极度扩张换在之前，舍甫琴科一定早就忍受不住痛，求他出来一些，这次却只是攀着他肩头哭喘不停，又像是痛，又像是舒服，又像是难熬得很。马尔蒂尼被他绞缠得太阳穴直跳，把他大腿折向胸口，重重压上去，朝滚烫的深处整个操了进去。

 

 

舍甫琴科真的连哭也不会哭了。马尔蒂尼插进最里面，只觉得碰到某处软嫩，再抵进一点，仿佛有张小口吮着龟头。他操进去，几下抽插，低头看怀里的Omega像连神智也被操丢了，里面还咬着他，手却抓不住了，从他肩上滑下来，脸颊上全是无意识的眼泪。

他由轻到重顶撞，舍甫琴科只有气声，被插得一耸一耸，眼神茫然，身体里死死绞着。他忍不住插得更重，把年轻人的腿放下来，将他往下拖近一点，俯身盖住他，开始狠狠地操他。

这个姿势做不到最深，只是下腹拍打声逐渐连绵成一片。马尔蒂尼把他的手握起来，听他叫也不叫，亲他眉毛额角，都只尝到被操出来的一层薄汗，亲他张开的嘴唇，他乖乖地分开齿列伸出舌头来，上面吻着，下面也深深地吃着。

射过好一会儿之后舍甫琴科才恢复意识，趴在队长胸口小声喊痛。马尔蒂尼把他抱坐起来，摸索一阵，里面还软烫，并没有受伤。问他刚才怎么不说，他吞咽说：“刚才还以为要死了。”

稍微摸几下，他又开始打颤，这次马尔蒂尼让他背靠自己坐下，让他看自己怎么缓缓把阴茎收进腿间，像收进一柄利刃。

情潮涌上来，乌克兰前锋从脖颈到臀尖一片潮红，腿大张着，又渴又痛地吸紧了那根凶器。即使有发情期的激素作用他还是怕，背后坐姿顶得太深，他仰靠在马尔蒂尼怀里，一会儿就小声叫着要出来一点，撤出一点后被磨蹭得舒服，又想再吃多一点。反复几次逐渐坐到了底，两个人都一阵销魂蚀骨。舍甫琴科觉得仿佛连身体里的某处关窍也被顶开了，疼之外还有一股奇异的满足，他比一比肚脐上面，喃喃：“都插到这里了。”

他到底还是说孩子话，马尔蒂尼环抱着他，被他软茸的短发蹭得痒，又觉得这话实在天真憨傻，握住他再次站起来的阴茎，挺起腰腹，开始从下面顶撞。舍甫琴科还摸着自己的小腹，被撞得呃呃出声，舒服和痛都只会叫队长。马尔蒂尼把他往前推一些，方便使力，体内性器改变了角度，再滑入时舍甫琴科感到不对，仿佛摸到什么不可思议的触感，再往下一望，只见腹部皮肉被顶得突出，一深一浅，里面怎样被插进又抽出的模样简直都一清二楚。

他挣扎起来，“不要了，”想把自己撑起来躲开。马尔蒂尼箍着他的腰，不知道这小孩怎么又闹，听他喊着“会坏掉”越过他肩膀一看不禁失笑，把他按实了，一边蓄意捅得更重，问他难道害怕。

他越笑，舍甫琴科越怕，恍惚几乎连顶出的伞形头部形状都看清了，最可怕的春梦里也没有这样的情形，马尔蒂尼还捉住他的手跟他一起描摹那里，哄他别怕，不会痛，别哭了。他被抱着起落，错觉五脏六腑都被翻搅成一团，明明该是恐怖场景，身体却酥麻畅快得快要融化，吸紧了罪魁祸首抽泣不止。

 


	7. Chapter 7

欲望稍稍缓解时舍甫琴科已经几近虚脱。他射得一片淋漓，缩起腿勉强抗拒不来了。他的队长从后面抱着他躺下，握着他的腰，射过还没软的部分插在他体内，一动就牵起一阵蚀骨酸麻。

“不行了，好痛，“小前锋低声呻吟，捂住小腹，仿佛刚才那阵被深入插弄的过分侵入感还残留着。马尔蒂尼替他摸了一会儿，又揉揉他耳垂，抚摸过他汗湿光滑的背，索性把他翻过来面对着自己。

抽出来时舍甫琴科轻轻嘶了一声。让他面对面看自己，他歪过脑袋，转开视线，又飞快转回来，眼睛明亮湿润，从眼角到耳后都是一片绯红。

马尔蒂尼亲亲他往下撇的嘴角：“好点了？”他再用手盖住自己刚深深捅入过的地方，他按得稍重一点，年轻人就吸一口气，问他：“真的痛？”他就皱起脸：“差点真死了。”

他刚才哭得实在厉害，像还要犹豫犹豫是不是要为了这撒一点娇，但抬起眼来看到笑意闪动的眼睛，就什么都忘了，被咬了一下嘴唇，就靠过来，搂着脖子，在这个吻里喘息着闭上眼睛。

吻了一会儿欲望又重新燃起，舍甫琴科还记着痛，身体往后缩，马尔蒂尼也不勉强，翻身压住他，一条腿抵在他膝盖之间，并不再进一步，只在他腿间缓缓磨蹭。舍甫琴科被他压得呻吟，也硬起来，阴茎头部顶在他腹肌上。马尔蒂尼捉住他替他纾解，摸得他舒服得轻哼，随后往后顺着囊袋一直摸到会阴，里面还湿润柔软，稍一按揉，一条小腿勾上来。

像逗什么小动物。舍甫琴科伸手下去也替他撸，隔了一会儿实在忍不住，抱住他要他插进来，只插进一点，内里软紧地收缩着，小前锋咬着嘴唇，忍耐地吸气，马尔蒂尼再压进一些，被他贴到耳边，沙哑地说起第一次的时候：“队长那时候还吓我，说会三天下不了床，还要病休半个月。”

这时候提这种吓唬人的纸老虎话，马尔蒂尼无奈笑笑，对他低声说了两句，意思是不然呢，难道让你知道有这么舒服？

一边往下压进，一边听他小声说真的我也不怕，插到他又带上哭腔才意识到这句话有多煽惑。

 

 

 

舍甫琴科从不知道性还能这样绵长，昏天胡地，贪得无厌。

事实上，接下来的几天里，除了断断续续的睡眠和进食，没有多少时间他是清醒的。Omega的发情期折磨得他临近崩溃，然而不管几次，只要他想要，他的队长都会把他圈起来，搂住他让他哽咽地哭出来。

最后他已经敏感到一碰都会发抖。身体没有一处没被反复搓揉抓捏过，从腿根到乳尖再到膝后都滚烫。他能在球场上被狠狠推搡踢打，却受不了被一再爱抚。颈后的腺体上覆盖的皮肤被吸吮得肿胀，马尔蒂尼却没像之前那样立刻咬他，只是尝着这块留下过自己印记的地方。他有两次临近成结，都立刻抽出来，舍甫琴科渴求地往后靠，生理本能让他想被卡住，想被撑破在里面射精，然而只得来后颈上浓腻的吻和宽慰的抚摸。

不能真的获得满足让他哭个不停。迷糊间他抱住队长手臂索求解脱，什么条件都让出来，一会儿说能进30个球，一会儿许诺一定会乖，怎样都听话，就差连整个人也送出来。马尔蒂尼再次插进去，摩擦得太过度，即使有润滑和发情期的快感掩盖，怀里的小前锋还是痛得打颤，但听他不自觉喊痛的气声里溢出舒服的呻吟，然后抓着自己的手臂，昏乱地舒展开身躯，任由蹂躏一般，又几乎真的想狠狠弄痛他，让他哭得更委屈。

但他清楚痛并不是让这个年轻的孩子缠着自己抽泣的理由。他低下头去衔住对方耳尖，把呼吸吹进去，逗他：怎么乖？舍甫琴科说不出，哽咽许久，直到感觉到那个结在生殖腔口处膨胀起来。就仿佛是不可能一样，撑得他手指在床单上抓了一把，什么都没抓住，他仰起脸来短促而轻地喘息着，不敢动，眨一下眼睛都怕被真的撑破，马尔蒂尼也无暇他顾，牢牢按住他的肩膀，随后偏头咬住他的后颈。

牙齿并没真的陷入，只是反复厮磨着那处皮肤。他变换一下体重落点，胀大阴茎就往里滑进一分，逼得舍甫琴科漏出一声梗住的尖叫。而那个结还在变大，卡在Omega已经酸胀得禁不起碰触的腔道入口，恍惚之中舍甫琴科又泄了一次，身体内部涌出甜暖的热流，然后软腻地，条件反射地，疼痛地包裹着他，收缩着，在齿尖刺进腺体的极度刺激里，让两个人都攀到了顶点。

成结后的射精持续了许久。即使隔着安全套，舍甫琴科还是抽噎着忍耐。他中途昏睡过去几次，但睡着也难熬地紧闭着眼睛，睫毛一片湿漉漉，睁开来眼睛也红着，然而他的气味已经转淡，只留下被Alpha暂时标记中和后的沉稳气息。

 

 

 

夏季假期后的体检是队里的头等大事，假期放纵身材走样的小子们被主教练一顿教训。马西莫劫后余生走出来，顺手拍一记乌克兰室友的背：“你怎么反而瘦了，瘦了还被头儿训？”

舍甫琴科被他拍得缩起脖子，像是有点害羞地笑了笑，还没来得及解释，马尔蒂尼已经从后面出来，他看过来一眼，舍甫琴科立刻跟上去，喊，保罗。

马西莫被科斯塔库塔搭住肩膀，年轻而被寄予厚望的中场还懵着，直觉有哪里与往常不同，年长的后卫则叹了口气，捅了他一肘子揶揄：“惨失室友，嗯？”

他一副心知肚明，马西莫与他对望了许久，忽然如遭雷击般涨红了脸，懂了。


	8. Chapter 8

 

下个赛季他们在联赛举步维艰。对米兰而言，这不是幸运的一年，欧冠早早出局使得主教练扎切罗尼惨遭解雇，俱乐部主席贝斯卢科尼显然计划在夏窗大手笔买人，报纸上每天传闻不断。

但对舍瓦来说这一年却过得并不坏。在场上，他依旧发挥出色，成功蝉联意甲金靴；而在场下，尽管并非对外公开，但队长被当家小前锋拐了已经是更衣室心照不宣的秘密。

这当然需要运气和一些勇气……好在东欧男孩发现这一切他都不缺。上半赛季他的生日前一个下午，贝卢斯科尼主席乘直升机空降内洛，直接带走他去庆祝。

贝卢斯科尼主席和他同日生日，这位意大利政客和骗子对麾下的明星前锋极其宠爱，几乎令舍甫琴科不知该如何招架。由他带领展现的米兰光怪陆离的上流社交圈固然新鲜神秘，但并不能说他完全喜欢那些豪奢派对，在闪光灯前打扮得笔挺，和无数陌生人打招呼而甚至不知道对方的名字。

他的老板兼保护人则会大笑拍他的背，大方地鼓励他去接受那些搭讪：“我的孩子，看看你的脸，他们可不止为你的进球着迷。名誉是春药，当它与年轻美貌勾兑时就更为致命……去吧，接受爱慕是公众人物的基本礼貌。”

而来接近他的可不止Alpha和Beta女性。那天夜里，当他终于免于酩酊大醉，而被司机送回家时，他要求车在隔壁花园道前停下。

 

 

马尔蒂尼显然已经睡下，当舍瓦最终躺进前厅沙发，嘟哝着要喝水，他只最低限度地皱眉：“主席让你喝酒了。”

“只有一点点，”舍甫琴科用两根手指比出高度。沙发令他想要陷在里面不动，而当他的队长从冰箱拿出冰水，倒在杯里舀进一勺蜂蜜搅拌，接着把冰凉的玻璃杯底贴在他额头，要他喝下去，“对酒精有好处”，的时候，他更确认他只想留在这儿，而非任何其他地方。

墙上的挂钟悠悠转过两点，他撇起嘴，说：“已经到了。”

是他的生日，马尔蒂尼也顺着他的视线看钟，领会的却不是同一层意思：“你该睡了，明早还有训练。”

他从不懈怠训练，这是从青训就坚持下来的，但今天那一点点醉意和生日的特权让他想要多任性几分钟。

他说：“我想要礼物。”

他就像儿时对长辈要求新玩具和球鞋那样要求，这有些越界了，但马尔蒂尼显然只想要他快听话去睡，而顺着回答：“想要什么礼物。”

他问，提要求的人反而答不出了，仰起头开始计算：“今天我收到礼物盒……有那么多，我都不知道里面是什么，除了主席先生的。他让我当场打开戴上。”

他伸出手，腕上的表一看就知道价值高昂。他伸手去解钢带扣，解了几次都没掰开，直到马尔蒂尼走过来，俯下身替他解开。

 

 

“你都拿到了，那么还想要什么礼物？”

语气里只有不易察觉的纵容，他把被体温暖热的表摘下来，无所谓地丢到茶几上，做完后却没拿开手，仍旧握着借酒撒赖的小孩的手腕。

一定是手掌的温度和皮肤触感，俯望的眼睛里模糊不清的笑意给了舍甫琴科勇气，他把头仰得更高，然后反手握住那只手，把它和它的主人带向自己。

拥抱像他习惯的那么令人安心，亲吻就没那么好了，他喝过了酒，而马尔蒂尼则在吻过他以后皱起眉，在古龙水和汗水的掩盖下他有陌生alpha的气味。

那是别人搂抱过他，吻过他留下的痕迹，侵入了Omega本身清澈的甜味。

“我最想要的东西，除了奖杯，是这个。”

舍甫琴科缩起肩膀，解开衬衫露出后颈贴起腺体的信息素贴布。在那下面有一个临时标记，是他的队长给他的。那里留下的占有性的咬痕和气味是他隐秘的小小快乐的来源，令他时刻感觉到某种联系。即使只是独自碰触那块记号，嗅闻自己血液里被alpha的信息素所改变的味道，也让他觉得仿佛占有了一件了不得的、人人想要的宝物。但其他人显然不这么看待。

“他们说这都不能算是一个标记，谁都能给，”他按着那里，感觉到环绕自己的信息素变化而引发的灼热。临时标记并不妨碍寻欢作乐，那群人中起码有四五个Alpha自告奋勇向他证明，但，“他们说即使一个Alpha不是真的想要我也可以那么做，如果那个Alpha都不能真的标记我，那么他就不该预期没有别人碰我——”

 

 

他不该相信那些，但队长始终恪守界限。他默许自己靠近，但也不会在主席带走他去狂欢时置以一词，或是在发现他吻过别人时质问。他们从来没能称得上有一段正式关系。

朦胧的醉意让舍瓦决心放任自己流露委屈，他把马尔蒂尼的手拉到肩上，让对方隔着贴布抚摸那个标记，并且紧紧盯着他。即使这只是临时标记的Alpha和Omega之间的纽带作用，他也想要再体会一次那种被猛烈地索求和占有的安心感。

“这没那么不重要，对吗？”他问，“我不想要求太多，但是、”

下一个吻打断了他。这次没那么从容不迫，吻得有几分强硬，按着他的后颈，唇舌毫不温柔，像要把陌生人的吻覆盖。小前锋快要呼吸不了时，吻从他的口腔离开，落到颧骨上，再亲一亲眼睛。在车上他已经从后视镜看过自己眼里的血丝，那时他就已经迷糊得睁不开眼，现在则更甚，他想看清注视自己的眼睛，但马尔蒂尼只是亲他眼睛让他闭起来。

“有时我不知道你要求得算多还是少……”回答更像无可奈何，他的队长问，“那么，生日礼物，你究竟想要什么？”

这就是允许了，他让吻去到贴布覆盖下的皮肤，“我想要这一切都很重要……我想要我是属于一个人的，”而这个人也只属于我。

最后半句他没有说出口，但那些字词在他心里回响。当吻和咬一起落到后颈时，他就知道这个愿望被接纳了。


	9. Chapter 9

__

夏季转会窗给他们带来了因扎吉，皮尔洛和鲁伊·科斯塔。皮波成了他的新锋线搭档，他喜欢这位瘦弱黑发的意大利人，舍甫琴科目睹他在午餐时只吃不加酱汁的意大利面，随后小心谨慎，仿佛预备神圣仪式那样撕开婴儿饼干的包装。

“事实上，我和你一样重，而且强壮。”当舍甫琴科问他时，他这样回答，而看起来他自己也不相信这句话。

在私生活方面他则没有在饮食选择上这样挑剔，他是名Beta，尽管他容易使人错认，全意大利起码有一半男女都和他约会过。而他宣称在约会方面，最好的部分就是他既不是Alpha也不是Omega。

“信息素只会让你着了魔一样被一个人困住。”因扎吉说。那么最坏的部分呢？

“最坏的是你永远都不该和队友上床。”

 

 

他所指的上床显然比互相抚慰多一些。他从尤文图斯离开的情形是八卦新闻的热门故事。然而舍瓦不信他的任一条告诫，他正着了魔似的被一个人困住，并且这个人正是他的俱乐部队长。

夏天他们在伊比萨度过了一段时间，马尔蒂尼在那买了栋度假屋，而他们开始尝试住到一起，那和毗邻而居完全不同。

舍瓦早就意识到了队长并完全是对外所表现出的那么无懈可击。后者可以坚持自律饮食，却不能容忍内洛餐厅从菜单上拿走可乐。而即使早就知道对方有多在意形象，他还是震惊于衣帽间的规格和意大利人在那里所花费的时间。

对他自己来说，衣服就只是别人拿给他套上的随便什么。他是认识乔治没错，那也是来自贝卢斯科尼主席的私人关系介绍。他替品牌拍宣传照和广告，而当他把乔治给他的衣服挂进衣帽间分配给他的那一小半时，房间主人的眼神里的质疑明显比对他平日的衣装 所流露出的少得多。

在伊比萨，他和马尔蒂尼一家短暂相处了两天。像大部分意大利家庭那样，热闹，人丁兴旺，而几乎有些过分传统。他把大部分时间花在陪队长的侄子侄女玩闹上，并且庆幸一家之主，队长的父亲，他们上个赛季的教练，同时也是米兰四十年前的功勋队长并未对他的出现说些什么。

 

 

“爸爸喜欢你。”

他的队长，在场下时，现在是他的恋人说道。他们正在度过假期最后懒散的一些时日，舍瓦决心要赖床，并且要把想早起锻炼的恋人也拖住。

“那是在踢球的时候，”他回答，皱起鼻子，“但我是个外国人，永远都不会替意大利国家队出场，也不会帮你妈妈做小羊。”

小羊是玛丽亚教他的小方饺的意大利叫法，他用手指做出捏迷你饺子的手势，马尔蒂尼就翻身覆住他，把他圈起来。

“让我看看你这个外国人意大利语说得怎么样。”

他支撑起手肘，把舍甫琴科困进由古铜色的臂膀，猫一样瞳仁清晰的蓝色眼睛，和深色卷发围绕的空间里。即使不用上信息素他也能轻而易举地困住任何人。

他要舍瓦说自己想要什么。

“亲我。”

年轻的前锋躺在枕头里这么说。那双蓝眼睛望进他的眼睛里，就像和一头花豹或是狮子对视，注视的目光已经像捏攥心脏的手。然后，那眼睛垂下来，轮廓分明的脸孔凑近，吻了他的嘴唇，让他还像第一次被这嘴唇亲吻那样颤动，马尔蒂尼亲了他几次，耐心地、宽容地亲着他，鼓励他：

“再继续说，告诉我。”

 

 

固定关系以后的性爱比之前更好。舍甫琴科着迷于这种亲昵，像被最温柔的爱意卷裹着。他之前从没想过会是这样，当卷发蓝眼的意大利人低下头来用鼻梁磨蹭他的脸颊，吻他手腕里侧敏感的皮肤，啃咬他肩胛，让他背过身，用大腿根夹住自己，徐缓地摩弄时，他几乎想不到早晨会是这样的。

他在球场上比在床上更快学会了任性。

在球场上，当然，他把那维持在直率表达的范畴内，球员发脾气总是为了进球，为了没进球，为了想要赢和本来能赢。而在床上他没那么目的分明。他常常不知道自己究竟想要什么，是想要温柔，想要汲取体温，沉溺在Alpha压制住他的躁动不安的沉甸甸的信息素里，或是想要被攥着手腕压着狠狠操到大脑都融化。他总在索取而怎样被满足都还在索取。

像现在，没被按着顶多久，他就开始不满足于前面磨蹭床单的快感，趴着张开腿想要做。他伏下去到枕头上，翘起屁股。他知道这样看起来是什么样——，他只是意识到自己可以这样小小任性地勾引，让队长哭笑不得地掴他一记，抓住他塌下去的腰，然后腿间的热度抵得更近更烫，他被攥着腰还能扭动，说想要，说深一点，说进来，当灼烫的温度真的抵进来，插进他时，他湿软得几乎撑不住自己，他紧紧地夹着自己的Alpha，紧缠着不放，即使不在发情期插得太深让他感觉被顶到不该被顶到的位置而痛了，他也还想要，一边往后碾压，一边说想要吃，再多一点，好痛，嗯没关系再多一点，那里，那里……

他在高潮前的哭叫里模糊地意识到马尔蒂尼在跟着他的抽泣狠狠地顶他，和他的哭声一样失去了节奏，几乎操到了最深处。等一切都停下来后，他的队长也停下来，停在他肩后，抚摸他泪湿的脸，摸他被唾液润湿的嘴唇问他还好吗。

“痛，”舍甫琴科诚实地说，有一会儿他真的在叫，“太深了……又太硬，不用这么深，只插到外面就很舒服了，但在里面——”

他要撒娇埋怨，又忍不住想起被充满，填得过分饱胀时含着锐痛的快乐。他情不自禁眯起眼睛回忆那快乐，忘了继续回答而获得责备的一下捏揉，马尔蒂尼握住他的腰，把他拉近，仿佛要惩罚他答案矛盾又在床上走神：“痛还要我做？嗯？”

接着咬住他耳朵，沙哑重复了一些他在濒临高潮时哭着说出的胡言乱语，那时他根本毫无自控力，愿意做任何事来换取满足，而当这些字句在清醒时被惯于命令的嗓音说出来时，他简直羞惭得无地自容，同时又因为那些赤裸的要求又热起来。

“反正队长，啊，队长知道要怎么做……”他推卸起责任，再被咬了一次后颈靠近腺体的部位。“所以不怕被操坏？”马尔蒂尼低声问他，“不怕我……”

舍瓦想回答队长才不会那样。队长总会照顾他的身体，知道该怎么做而从不会失控，但这时这答案更像是不负责任的挑逗，于是他吞咽下去，勉强转过脸，在落下来的吻里换一种要求：“那就操坏我。弄坏我，想要怎么样都……”

 


End file.
